Cold Gray Stone
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru's a VAMPIRE Lord, who was supposed to take a human princess as a bride, and while he loves her, he deems she is not ready, to him, she is a mere child. When he pushes her away she runs, leaving him behind, only to return as a beautiful adult, one with power to kill him. Can he convince her to love him? Can she take the truth, will she cum for him and be his bride!
1. Peace Treaty

It was a cold dark and rainy day when the young girl from the dark and cold castle, tears and pain in here eyes. Her hair black as night her skin white and cold, eyes so blue they looked like ice.

Yet, where was she going, without knowing the way?

He watch her run from the high tower of the cold stone castle, she will be back, he so thought, but, for once in his life, he was wrong. He didn't understand, how, how could she run away from him, this place, her home?

He waited for her to return, for many many days, but she didn't come.

He was her opposite, his hair the color of fine silver, his eyes as gold as pure honey, but not near as warm, no, they held a very cold look, one that could freeze hell for sure. His skin looked cold as the dead, but in fact, if one could ever touch him, they would be shocked to find him warm.

It rained, for many many days it rained.

"Are you not going to go after her" Came a cold voice, he narrowed his eyes, his back to the woman speaking to him, his arms crossed, his view to the far off land.

"It is she who has left, what duty is it of mine to go after the girl?" He would not case her, never.

"So you will let my sister die?"

He turns ever so slowly to the woman behind him, she stand in the stone arch of the doorway, all the walls are built with gray stone.

"I did not force her to leave, if she dies, it will be of her own doing, human"

The woman, who could and could not be the girls twin, in turn, narrows her eyes, "I am more than a mere human, you remember that"

"You would do well to remember what I am as well"

"Yes, I know what you are"

He walks to her, past her, but stops at her cold uncaring voice,

"Perhaps you should have told her what you are"

He closes his eyes, damn this wench.

"Be silent"

"She loved you"

He turns quickly to her "Unlike you, she is but a child, she was not ready"

"How do you know" She snapped,

His eyes wanted to bleed red,

"She could no handle knowing the truth, she could not handle me" He says dark,

"You do not know that Sesshomaru, you didn't give her a chance" Came his brothers younger voice, he now stands behind the human wench.

"She came you" Her sister speaks on her behalf,

Sesshomaru turns from them,

"She ran away because she sent her away"

"She was not ready"

"That was not for you to decide" His younger brother speaks again,

"She wanted your touch" Kikyo, that is this sisters name,

"She is but a mere child"

"And it was up to you to make her a woman!" Snapped her sister again,

This pisses him off, he turns and grabs her, his nail digging into her, his eyes red, his fangs showing, ready.

"I am not afraid of you vampire" She spits in his face,

"She, was, not, ready" He speaks slow,

Her eyes soften and he can feel her swallow under his hold, as if something has just come to her mind,

"It was not her who was not ready, but you"


	2. Born

It was a law built by his fathers, father, a peace treaty between the human and vampires if you will. Once a son is born, the human clans king would bring forth daughters for however many sons were born onto the vampire ruler, those daughters would be betrothed to the vampire sons, neither having a say.

But, it must have been love, or simply meant to be, for each so far born had been a match.

You see, not anyone can be married to a vampire, of course to be married to one, you have to become one, and not every human can do so. For a vampire to mate with a human, the must first make the female cum, and he in return with her, without this, he can never mark her, and she can never change. It is not as easy as it sound.

It's a dark thing, a cold thing, a scary thing, a thing most women die from.

Yet Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father had done it, and his father before him.

When Sesshomaru came along, Kikyo came along, but as Lord Tashio looked down on the human child, he picked her to plain for his first-born son, and so he set out to have another, and thus Inuyasha was born.

To him, it was then a perfect match, of course Sesshomaru has been insulted, he didn't want a brother, having two sons outside of one pregnancy was looked down upon, it was if the father was saying the first son was not good enough, not strong enough, but of course his own father told him that was not the case. One more little fact to know, is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a different mother, but that, that's a whole different story.

Lord Tashio called forth for Kikyo's mother to give birth to another child, and she did, but this time it was a boy. While boys where a great joys, it displeased Sesshomaru's father, they would have to wait longer, Sesshomaru would be far more mature than his mate and would pose a great problem when coming time to mate, thought he didn't not speak on it, his son still will need a mate. This to did not sit well with the growing young lord.

It was of course on a late rainy winter night that a human boy came running into the dark cold castle of the vampires.

"Sire, sire!" The human boy cried, he was none other than Sota, the little brother of Kikyo,

"Calm down child boy, why have you come at such a late hour and soaked to the bone?" Lord Tashio asked from atop of the stone staircase,

"My mother, sire, she is about to give birth!"

"Birth?" He asked confused, "I was not aware she was with child" He says darkly,

The boy swallows, "Father, father has told me to come get you"

"What is going on" A young Sesshomaru asks,

His father looks down at him "Come son"

Into the night they ride, cold rain baring down on them, but they don't care. The earth has become mud mixed with cold rain and sleet. Moments later they rush into a small home, light coming from small candles, snow coming in with them through the now open door.

Both vampires stop in their tracks as a cry breaks out into the night, a child is born.

Lord Tashio's eyes go to the new born child's father "Why was I not told of this?"

"Sire, please do not be angry, we did not want to disappoint you, in case the child was yet a boy"

Meanwhile, as the adult men talk, a young Sesshomaru walks to the mother and peers down at the baby in her hands, the baby is crying and moving her head back and forth, no doubt trying to find it's mothers milk. The middle aged mother is smiling down at her baby, not paying the world no mind. The light candle leaves a glow on both mother and child.

His eyes meet the woman and she gives him a soft smile, but he is not so sure, he tucks his head slightly to the side.

"What do you think, young Lord" She ask of him,

He blinks at her,

She smiles and turns the baby so that it is facing him, it cries and puts it's fingers in it's mouth and begins to suck, then it's eyes open and blue meets gold. The men who were talking, talk no more and stare at the two. The baby kicks and the sheet falls from it's body, revealing it's sex to them.

Sesshomaru's father places a hand on his son shoulder "It's a girl" He states, he seems proud.

Sesshomaru eyes it,

His father smiles and holds out his hands to take the child "What shall be her name?"

"Kagome" They tell them,

Lord Inutashio holds the baby out to Sesshomaru, he of course looks odd at his father "Hold her" He demands,

It is an odd site, he takes the baby and holds her odd in his arms, he himself looking only of the age five or six, they don't count however and he is really much older.

Kagome's parent wait for the word, is their lord pleased?

Sesshomaru growls when the baby grabs a hold of his silver hair "'Stop that" He tells it,

His father laughs "She is far to young to understand my son" Sesshomaru of course knows this, but tells her none the less.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at the baby, she cries out and Sesshomaru finds himself holding the baby closer and she snuggles her face close to him. Soft laughter comes from the adults as they watch the young pair. It is something some will never get to see, a mate holding it's mate on the day of it's birth. Sesshomaru's father smiles, and turns to the child parents "She was worth waiting for, she will do well"

And so, it is stated to the land, Kagome shall be Sesshomaru's bride.


	3. Kikyo Summer

Kikyo and Inuyasha spent much of their time playing. The vampires either came to the humans or the humans to the vampire castle, but time was spent together, but, on the eve of Kikyo's 10th birthday the vampires come not to play.

Kikyo's mother is sadden, on this day, it is the first day of summer and they have come to take her away. Her mother stands in the doorway waiting, behind her a young Kagome of the age of three sits on the floor playing.

"Do not be sad my wife"

"How can I not be"

Her husband smiles "My dear it is only for the summer, and we can go and visit, she will be back home in the winter"

His words do not help,

"Besides, Kagome needs you to, she will one day do the same you know"

Her mother looks down and then looks at him, a small smile on her face, you can see she is trying to be strong "I know" She whispers.

"Mommy horsey" A young baby Kagome speaks, making both parents look up to the up and coming horses.

Her mother grabs her husbands arm "Sessomaru is with them" She tells him. They both look down at Kagome.

Kagome is young, to young to understand and she has never been to the castle and Sesshomaru didn't always come when his family did, in all he has only seen Kagome and handful of times.

"Hello my friends" Inutashio calls as he jumps from his horse, Inuyasha of course runs past him.

"Kikyo come on, where are you!" The boy calls, he soon finds himself hit up side the head by an apple.

"No need to shout Inuyasha" She states,

He stalks to the tree "Get down, you're coming with me wench" The boy says brave, to which he gets a evil eye.

Kikyo crosses her arms "Just for that I am not coming with you Inuyasha"

The grown-ups watch with amusement as the human girl ignores her suitor,

"Oh come on Kikyo, I was only kidding"

But she Ignores him, that is in till she hears her sisters voice "Inu, asha" She tries saying his name. Inuyasha picks Kagome up "Hey you" She hugs him.

Kikyo jumps down and eyes them,

"What?"

"She likes you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome "She's just a baby Kikyo" He says as he puts her down,

Kagome pokes out her bottom lip,

"Stop that sister" Kikyo snaps,

A shadow looms over the young group as Sesshomaru comes to stand near, his eyes are now on the little toddler who is no longer poking her lip out, but looking up at him with wonder. Sesshomaru now looks more like a 12 year old. His arms are crossed and a small sword hangs at his side.

"Come on Kikyo, are you ready?" Inuyasha asks as he hold out his hand, she takes his hand and they turn from the small girl. Kagome grabs Inuyasha pants, she is clearly feeling left out. Inuyasha tries to pull his pants away from her grasp "You can't come Kagome" The young boy says to the little toddler, but she refused to let go. Inuyasha looks to his elder brother,

"Will you get her off me please"

At least he said please. Sesshomaru is already insulted by the fact that his younger brother was courting if you will before him, Inuyasha was doing everything a first born son was supposed to do.

Sesshomaru eyes the small girl, this girl, a human brat. Was this little human really to be his bride one day? His gold eyes stayed on her blue ones as they looked silently at one another, He trying to figure her out. How could this small thing one day be his mate?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes "Stop that" He says slow and clam,

Kagome is three, and she does not know much, but she does know that word. Slowly the toddler lets her hand fall away from the boy in front of her and she watches as they walk away. He can smell the tears forming in her eyes,

"Stop that" He snaps again,

This time, she hold nothing back, and cries out.

Sesshomaru ignores the human child's cry and walks away, this of course only makes her cry more.

"Inu, pa pa" She cries as they all get ready to leave,

Inutashio looked down on the small child and give her a soft smile "Do not worry little one, when you older you can come with Inu pa pa and Sesshomaru"

But she does not understand that, and they can hear her cry as they ride away, and for some unknown reason, it bothers the young Lord. The dry dirt picks up as the horses make their way down the dirt path and away from the human castle, leaving being a sad baby, a sad mother, and a worried father.

Sesshomaru sets his jaw tight, all the sudden he feels a bit angry, that brat of a human "That, is to be my mate?"

Shes small, human, weak, the list could go on,

"Do not worry, I know it seems odd now my son, but one day you will look at her and see not a child but a childbearing women, beautiful and loving, you will come to lust after that young creature"

Sesshomaru looks at his father with disgust "I highly doubt that"


	4. Return To Fall

By the time summer was over Kagome turned 4, she spoke more and understood more, but her mother wished to keep her safe, Kagome was very innocent and had a glow about her, her mother knew, she was different.

Fall was in the air, dry orange leaves where on the ground and the smell of pumpkin was about.

Kagome stood by her mother at the front of their small castle of a home. Unlike the vampire castle, their home was made of stone and wood.

"Your sister will be home any moment"

Kagome smiles at her mom, her face is somewhat dirty from playing and she has no shoes on and she is dresses in a green dress that looks more like rags than a dress for a noble child. Her mother would never allow Kagome out like that normally, but her mind was set on Kikyo.

Soon you could hear faint cries of 'ya' and the heavy feet of horses.

Kagome jumps up and down, "Daddy, daddy, Kikyo, Kikyo"

Her father comes to stand near "They are here" He states,

"Yes, yes" Her mothers eyes already feeling with tears of joy.

"Look ma ma" Kagome says, pointing at the horses riding up.

Once again they note that Sesshomaru is with them. The horses come to a stop and Kikyo waits for Inuyasha to help her down. She has grown over the summer, has become taller and her hair longer. She walks to her mother and father slowly and hugs them, she seems not thrilled but not sad, she shows nothing behind her black eyes.

"Kikyo, we are so happy you are home"

Kikyo gives a faint smile to her mother and then look around "Where is Sota, is he not here to greet his sister?"

Her mother blushes, having not paid much mind to the young boy running around,

"You know how your little brother is" Her father adds,

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru step forward, and Sesshomaru's eyes goes to the little girl who no one seems to be paying mind to. He looks at her hard, his lips almost in a sneer,

"Has the human child become a maid of you home?" He asked,

Both parent gasp and look down, her mother rushes to wash Kagome's mouth with her own dress, "No, no, she's just been playing, and- She stops are she picks Kagome up and sits her on her hip.

Sesshomaru eyes her, she is dirty from head to toe and for the first time being shy of him.

Curiosity gets him and he reaches one hand out, only to have them girl lean into her mother tight.

"Oh Kagome, you know Sesshomaru"

"mmhmm" She shakes her head no,

"Hey Kagome, remember me?" Inuyasha then ask, seeing his brothers hard face.

Kagome pokes her head away from her mother and has a thoughtful look on her face, then it is as if a light has gone off, she smiles bright "Yasha!" She cheers.

Of course this has the older princes face setting into an even harder line, and mind you he is only a few year older than her in human years, looks 13 but is much older than both.

"Maybe if you visit her more she would know who you are"

Sesshomaru is insulted. He turns "Do not ruin what is mine, next time make sure she is clean, I will not have a filthy human wench as my mate" He stops "Regardless of the law" He walks more "Inuyasha, come"

Their father sent them alone, Sesshomaru is in charge.

Inuyasha smiles at Kagome, bows to her family and look to his friend Kikyo.

They know in the next few years, the couple will grow and no longer play as children, but as young adults.

Kagome's mother holds Kagome close, her mother does not fear as much for Kikyo as she does Kagome. Just as the sisters are different, so are the brothers they are to marry.


	5. Sister Fear

Kagome loved winter, and she was more than happy to have her sister back, but even at 4 Kagome noted a small difference in her sister, after all, children see thing grown-ups can't.

On a crisp October morning, the girls were out in the fields, even though they were noble, they were taught to help and do things on their own. Kagome helped her older sister with pulling the vegetables and Kagome could not help but to wonder about her sister.

"Why is it you look at me so, sister?" Kikyo ask not looking the little girls way,

Kagome bits her lip "Kikyo, why are you sad?" She ask,

Kikyo stops what she is doing and looks at her, oh the the things she really wants to tell her, but she is to young.

"Why is it you think I am sad?"

"You look sad"

"I do not"

"Yes you do, do you miss Inuyasha?"

Truth was, she really didn't know why she was feeling the way she was, she didn't even know what to call it. Kikyo sighed "He is a friend, I do not miss nor do I not miss him"

This confuses the little girl "Well I miss him" Kagome beams and Kikyo narrows her eyes "Kagome, do you like Inuyasha?"

"Yes. why?"

Kikyo smirks "Do you wish to marry him?"

Kagome cocks her head to the side "Marry him" She thinks for a moment "Could I?" She asked excited, but not with understanding.

Kikyo's face goes blank "No"

Kagome's face goes blank "I could if I wanted" She pouts,

"No, you could not" Kikyo states simple as she goes back to her work,

"Why not?" Kagome follows her sister down the row,

"Because, he already has a future wife"

"He does?" Kagome ask in wonder,

"He does"

"Who?" Kagome ask,

Kikyo stands straight and looks at her little sister "Me"

Kagome makes no move and shows nothing on her face, at first, then, all hell breaks loose,

"Kikyo's marrying Inuyasha" She chants over and over, throwing the older sibling off, whom raises a eyebrow. Kikyo shakes her head and make a mental note to ask her mother about Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Come Kagome, we must help mother with dinner"

"K!"

Kikyo watches as the little girl skips to the house, her black hair in waves. Kikyo runs a hand through her own hair, it's straight, much different than Kagome's. Kikyo wonders if she were ever like Kagome, free and cheerful, or had she always been like this?

The only thing she could remember was being told she would one day be a bride to the vampire's Lords son, she was being groomed, taught, she does not recall being a child, her time of play with Inuyasha was nothing more than a mate date if you will.

Soon a strange feeling comes to Kikyo as she watches her younger sister,

Fear, but for what, and who? Surly not herself, Kikyo was not afraid of anything.


	6. A Sisters Concern

"Kagome dear, go take a bath before dinner" Her mother says softly, Kagome nods and jumps down from her wood stool next the counter full of food.

Once the little girl is gone Kikyo drops her knife and looks at her mother,

"What's wrong Kikyo?" Her mother ask,

"It is about Kagome"

Her mother stops chopping and looks at her older daughter "Is something wrong?"

Kikyo sighs "Mother, have you told Kagome about Sesshomaru, who he is?"

"She is far to young Kikyo"

"I was four" She states while picking her knife back up.

"Yes, you where, but you and Inuyasha were almost the same are and took to one another very quick, Kagome, Kagome is much younger and Sesshomaru, he is, different"

Kikyo went back to helping her mother cook, wondering just what Sesshomaru would think about this. She had a feeling her mother would never tell Kagome, did she really think that something would just happen?

Dinner was made and ate with happiness that Kikyo was back, Kagome begged her sister to let her sleep in her room tonight, to which she did agree. Kagome was a warm child, pleased by the smallest things, such as having a sleep over in her sister's room.

"Kagome"

"Yes sister"

"What do you think of Sesshomaru?"

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru"

"Yes, Lord"

"He's mean"

Kikyo raised and eyebrow and looked at her "Mean?"

"Yep"

Kikyo sighs heavy,

"Why?"

"No reason, go to sleep"

"Yes sister"

Over night winter came, and snow started to fall, this Kikyo woke up to,

"Kikyo! Kikyo it's snowing get up!" Kagome cried,

Kikyo sat up and looked at her sister who was bouncing up and down by the window,

"Come on let's go play!"

Kagome didn't wait for her sister before running out of the house,

"Play?" Kikyo asked,

Soon she started to wonder if Kagome really was meant for Sesshomaru, and concern began to grow in her. Kikyo quickly dresses and makes her way to her mother, who has made breakfast.

"Come and eat, then you can go after Kagome"

Kikyo sits and eats slow, she hates cold weather, but will do as she is told.

"Mother"

"Yes"

"I, I am worried"

"Worried?" Her mother's face shows concern, her oldest so uncaring, is concerned.

"About Kagome"

Her mother says nothing else but listens,

"I do not think she is meant for Sesshomaru"

Her mother has the same fear, but dare not speak it, for it was not up to her,

"You must know this"

Her mother sits down "That, that is not for me to decide Kikyo"

"I know, you gave birth to brides"

"Please don't say it like that, I love you both"

"Then you will speak up, she will die if not"

"And what, what of you and Inuyasha, do you not fear for yourself?"

Kikyo stayed silent for a moment, then "No"

Her mother looks down, what could she do?

Kikyo stands, her food still there "I will speak to Inu Papa about this when I go, be not afraid mother"

Kikyo quickly goes outside, not letting her mother protest. It was decided then, Kikyo would have to protect her little sister, tell her truth and be cold.


	7. Sesshomaru Speaks, Kikyo Leaves

"It's snowing" The great Lord spoke,

"And this is important why?"

Sessshomaru's father turned to him "Do you not recall the night of her birth, it started to snow"

Sesshomaru looks up at his father and is silent for a moment "I recall"

His father smiles, "We should visit on her birthday"

"Why" He ask,

"Why not?" His father ask,

"We never visit on birthdays"

"So, we can start"

"She is to young father, and I to old"

"What are you trying to say my son"

"I am saying father, the girl is to young"

"She will be 5 soon, the age Kikyo started to see inuyasha"

"And Inuyasha is not much younger then her in human terms, what a year?"

"Age does not matter here my son and you know it"

"But it does father, I am a growing male, she is a mere child"

"You are still a pup!"

"I am 6 years older then her in human terms!"

"But over 100 years in inu term, so what does it matter"

"Is it not I who is the child her, father?"

"Yes, you are still a child"

"Then why am I the only one acting as an adult"

"Watch you tongue son"

"Inuyasha is 50 years old, he is the pup, not I"

"Are you saying you to do not believe her to be your mate?"

"Yes"

Sesshomaru quickly leaves,

"Oh dear" This was not good,

"Sir" A vampire bows "A letter"

He quickly takes it and reads it "It's form Kikyo, quickly, fetch my son Inuyasha"

"Yes sir"

"She wishes to come back, before summer, urgent?"

Why, why where young people now a days so odd, what ever happen to doing as you where told?

"You wanted to see me dad?"

"Yes, get your brother, we are going to pick up Kikyo?"

"What, why? Is everything ok?"

"Just go, meet me at the stables"

"Yes father"

The men road into the noon light, it would be night fall before they reached the castle. Kikyo's mother and father where very surprised indeed to see them.

"Is everything ok?" Kikyo's father asked,

"I should ask you, your daughter sent me this" Inu Tashio hands him then note,

"Kikyo" Her father calls, she comes out ready,

"Kikyo?" Her mother asked,

"I need to speak with my Lord"

"Oh?" The Lord ask,

Kikyo's eyes go to Sesshomaru "Yes"

"Very well then, Inuyasha"

"Right"

"I wanna go to!" Came the small voice of Kagome who happened to step out,

"No" Came the voices of her mother, sister and Sesshomaru"

This makes Kagome sad "Kikyo always gets to go"

She no longer wants to be alone, her brother is never around, and she is left with no one to play with.

"Dear sweet Kagome, tell you what, on your 6th birthday, I will allow you to come"

Kagome beams, regardless of the sharp gasp of her mother and the growl of one son.

"Now, we must be going, it is growing cold"

Kikyo's family watches with sadness as they leave, not understanding why she would want to go.


	8. Kikyo Speaks, Sesshomaru Leaves

It was almost sun down we the Vampire Lords returned with young Kikyo. Once they arrive Kikyo wished to talk to her future father in law, without his sons in the room. It was an odd request, but one he granted, thought his son stood near.

"My dear Kikyo, what ever is the matter?"

He sat while she stood "It is about Kagome"

"Kagome? is everything alright with her?"

Outside Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru,

"Yes, everything is well, but, I must speak out of line my Lord"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow "Tea?" He then asked,

She didn't really get the word to speak but she did it anyway, "My Lord, I am concerned for my sister"

He Listened,

"I feel" She paused, "I feel" Her heat raced, she had no idea how he would take this "I feel that Sesshomaru is not right for my sister"

Outside Inuyasha placed himself in front of the door, unknowing of how his brother would react. Sesshomaru stood tall and narrowed his eyes, it was not what she said, it was how the damn girl said it, him, not right for a human!

His father had not missed the term either "Is that how you feel" He stated cold,

She stood her ground "My sister, she is, different"

"She is human my girl"

"It matters not what she is" She snapped "She is sweet, loving, to caring, to naïve and to young!" She snapped, not meaning to get out of line with him.

He sighed, there was that word again, young. "But" He asked, she had said that Sesshomaru was not right for her sister, not that her sister was not right for him. Kikyo then sat "Please, do not do as you did with me, to her"

He didn't understand,

"Do not make her come here, do not make her grow up for him, if they are to be, they will be, will they not?" Her eyes searching his.

Then something hit him "She does not know"

Kikyo closed her eyes, fear overcoming her "No" She whispered,

He was slightly mad. "Why does she wish to come here then"

"I do not know, perhaps she thinks she wishes to be like me"

Outside Sesshomaru let out a deep breath, this was good news to him, the girl did not know that she was to be his, it would make it easy then, to break away from this.

"So Kikyo, you wish for me to leave your little sister alone"

"Yes"

"And not tell her for what reason she was born"

Kikyo stood "She was not born for him! He is cold, and mean, and he does not care, he does not even want her, I know, I know my sister is meant for greater things!"

He stood "Stand down child, you are out of line"

She shut her mouth, but her heart raced,

"You may go, I wish to think" He told her, and with quickness she turned on her heel, threw open the door and walked away, Inuyasha running after her. Sesshomaru now stood in the door way "Now father you know out wishes and you now know I am not the only one who feels this"

His father looked at him "Have any of you stop to think about how Kagome feels"

"She is a child"

He smiled "Yes, yes she is and a child is much wiser than many adults"

"I will not leave my fate in the hand of a 5-year-old, I Sesshomaru refuse to claim her"

His father turned angry but Sesshomaru did not let him speak, for he quickly walked out.

All the while unknowing to any of them, A small child was sneaking from her warm home, she wished to be with them, even if it meant traveling in the cold snow and dark night, she was unafraid.


	9. Run Away

She had waited till her parents were asleep, then she threw her bed sheet over the wall, tied it off an started to climb her way down. It was a cold night, snow laid fresh on the ground. She wanted to go, but they never let her go, and she just didn't know why. She wanted to be with Kikyo and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, was she not supposed to be with them?

Kagome tipped toed her way to the barn, the old barn keeper was asleep outside the door so it was easy to get in. She told the horses to all 'shhh' as she made her way to the pony she wanted, it was just her size and all white.

"Lets go for a ride, k?" She told him as she pulled him out and walked him out to the back of the barn. She had ridden this horse bareback many times thought her older sibling and father got on to her a lot for it. She took the hours out the back and jumped on using the fence post. She smiled as she kicked the horse into moving.

Mean while Sota, her brother had come home and seen her take off "Kagome!" He yelled,

"Bye Sota!" She yelled at him as the horse flew by him,

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled as he ran inside.

Kagome would be to far away by time her parent had a chance to wake "I know where she is going" He mother stated, she knew, she was off to find her sister.

Her mother worried has snow once again started to fall, Kagome was, but a child.

"Come on, we better hurry" Kagome told her steed, is was getting colder, and she could not see, "I can feel them"

Her horse picked up speed, it was a long ride and Kagome could not control the horse in the weather and she soon found that her feelings change, back and forth she could and could not feel them "Your going the wrong way!" She cried out.

The snow came down harder, the horse must not have been able to see either, for he tripped on a stump and went rolling, sending Kagome out in the snow with a loud cry.

At that exact time two heads snap up.

Sesshomaru had an odd feeling go over him, something was wrong, and it was a strong feeling. He stood and removed himself from his room only to met with Kikyo in the hall,

"You felt it to" He asked her,

"I did"

But what,

Both had a bad feeling and as he stood looking at the older sister Kagome, it hit him.

"Kagome" He said and without a second thought he vanished. Kikyo raced down "Sesshomaru wait!"

"Kikyo, whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked coming up to her half a sleep,

"Get me a horse! something is wrong with Kagome, Sesshomaru just left!"

"Sesshomaru did?" Inuyasha found this shocking and looked out the nearest window "Its snowing like crazy, you're not going out there in that, and what do you mean something wrong with Kagome?"

"Didn't you feel it?" Kikyo asked,

"Feel what?"

Kagome looked off, she felt it, and Sesshomaru, he to, maybe, maybe she was wrong.


	10. The Pull

Sesshomaru waited for no one, yet he had no idea why he was racing out into the dark night, what was the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach?

First he felt her small aura, then he smelt blood "Kagome" He stated calm, where was she?

He took a deep breath in, his eyes turned red, crap. The smell of her blood was calling to him, and without another second he was off, her blood telling him where she was. As he got closer he heard the cry of a horse and then, there she was, laying at the base of a tree. A small cut on her head had blood coming down her forehead. Slowly he walked to her and knelt "Kagome, wake up"

What on earth was she doing out here anyway?

Slowly he picked her up, and it took all he had not to lick her head, his father would kill him and he didn't want to do it.

"Wake up girl"

But she didn't. Her body was cold but she was alive, he could hear her heart and feel her blood moving. Damn it. He debated on returning her to her home, but, then, he decided it would be best to bring her to the castle, something was up and he was sure his father would want to know what was going on. Her parents better pray that everything was alright, no doubt his father would kill them if anything happened to her, because his father still saw the child girl as his future daughter in law of course.

Sesshomaru raced back with the child in his arms, the snow was no match for the young Lords speed. The cold hit Kagome face and it made her stir in his arms "mmmm" He heard her say and he looked down,

Her eyes blinked and she looked at him "Sesshomaru?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and stopped dead in his tracks "Girl, what are you doing out here" He snapped,

She shrunk back, like of course a child getting in trouble "I just wanted to be with you" She told him innocent.

He had a feeling she was not saying 'HIM' as much as she wanted to be with 'THEM'

"I will take you to my father" He made his way home,

Once he arrived everyone was awake and waiting,

"Kagome!" His father said rushing to her side "Dear child are you ok?"

"She bleeds father" Sesshomaru stated,

His father turned to Kikyo "Kikyo, clean her please, the smell of her blood is rather strong"

"Sesshomaru, please bring her to my room, I will care for her"

He did as the older sister bid and left Kagome in her care, and to his fathers delight, Sesshomaru stayed right out side the door.

"Worried son?"

"No, I am angry"

"Oh, and why do you think that is?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "It is not as you think father, I still lay no claim on her"

With that Sesshomaru pushed off the wall and left. His father entered the room "Kikyo, how does she fair?"

"She is fine my Lord, Just naughty"

Kagome hid under the covers in fear of the Lord "Kagome, come out at once" He said,

She did as she was told and poked her head out "Hai"

"Are you ok child"

"I am my Lord"

"What where you thinking Kagome" Kikyo snapped,

Kagomes bottom lips poked out "I just wanted to be with everyone"

The Lord smiled, she felt the pull, the need to be here, and it made him happy.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru mad at me for some reason?" It was the first time any of them heard her call him that,

"He is not mad with you, you just had him worried"

It was a small white lie from Sesshomaru father, to tell the truth, he didn't really know what was bothering his son.

Sesshomaru on the other hand knew the reason, and it made him every bit of angry and the more the night went on, the more he paced in till he could do it no longer, he left the great castle to the girl's home, he needed a word with his human parents.


End file.
